khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinollex
Cinollex, originally known as The Dark Illusionist and now as The Destined One, was the final member to complete Organization XV's original fifteen ranks. She has been in both The Beginning and The Apprentices. Her status for The Crossing is currently unknown. Biography History The Beginning The Destined One, AKA, D1, is, in so many words, the fated "ruler" of all that does/does not exist, ie; Light, Darkness, etc. Influence over D1 is tantamount to immeasurable, if not untapped, ability. As such, overall recollection of childhood is wrought with differing levels of misfortune, hardship. Father (Eastxi) was violent, abusive, confining Cinollex and her mother to a decrepit homestead. Mother slain by Xemnas in Cinollex's early years, upon his failed pursuit of The Destined One. Nobody status gained; age 10, at Eastxi's hand, half-decade gap between Organization draft and heart-loss is seemingly forgotten. Arrived at actual age 15, physical appearance, 17, ranked XV of XV, entitled: "The Dark Illusionist". Shortly after arrival, Cinollex's first mission was recon in Traverse Town with the Nobody, Kinxu. She'd utilize illusion, heightened reflexes, and an introductory, albeit, unnamed, usage of N-E, visiting The Underworld thereafter, in which she confronted Hades, with reference to a "deal". At this point, Organization XV had taken brief, near recreational, residence, via Traverse Town. Notable first mention of "Non Existence", per Cylox's revival, also, a first. Another Underworld visit prompted Cinollex's betrayal, acting under the influence of Eastxi; "Saix" of a newly formed Organization XIII. She would fall victim to kidnap, once imprisoned; learn of her relation to Eastxi, encounter Dryxaim, alongside second N-E-Portal appearance, terminating a minority of either Organization. It is later revealed that Cinollex shares her father's demi-being status, as well as that of a Nobody, in conversation with Kurix. Having received said trait, ala combat, Kurix is, thus far, the only member with knowledge of Cinollex's own. Said conversation takes place on Destiny Islands; aftermath of a "battle", Cinollex having strategically faked her own death to stave off Dryxaim, Eastxi, remnants of Organization XIII, from further conflict, all in all, secondary kidnap. This fails when Drxaim ("The Divine Intervener") commits mutiny, once Xeyla, his previous Superior, is converted. He'd instigate Cinollex's retrieval, transportation, and, once again, imprisonment. Dryxiam then rids her of her ability/destiny, then foiled by Organization XV's own intervention, ie; Eastxi, defeated (Kurix's efforts, Xeyla's), Cinollex, briefly possessed, (engaging in conflict with the latter) only to obtain Twilight. She aids in Dryxaim's demise, then denying herself entrance to Kingdom Hearts. The Apprentices Cinollex partakes in virtual training session. She encounters Sephiroth, and, although momentarily, is "given" the Stigma. Second assignment - Accompany Slexif to Halloween Town, retrieve Doctor's experiment. Success. Third - Accompany Cylox to; Cinderella's World, Toy Story World, defeat Olinus, her corresponding Apprentice (group of Keyblade Wielders out to eliminate Nobodies). Drafted in mid-mission by treacherous new Superior, Kaxsra, who leads said group. Survives fight to the death, defeats Apprentice "Aserf",determining her place amongst the three remaining Apprentices, alongside their Master. Organization XV, as expected, intervenes. As a result, Cinollex herself is defeated. She currently resides in N-E. Personality Contrary to one's stereotypical introvert, she will socialize if need be. Eg, speaking when spoken to. Around those she trusts, Cinollex will limit "socialization" to, at least/most, a sentence at a time. Her demeanor is neither particularly pleasant nor unpleasant, almost impersonal, distant, but that is not always the case. In summary, Cinollex is a vague individual. Appearance '5'10', slim build, narrow limbs, ie, arms, legs, skeletal digits. Hair is long, jagged, reaching small of back, a shade of blackened brown, with highlights present in upper fringe, the entirety of which conceals scarred left eye. Scar; single mark, flanked by a network of scarcely apparent vessels. Iris; variation of red, yellow, depending on Light/Darkness influence. Skin is somewhat pale. Elements - Illusion and Non-Existence Illusion - Self-explanatory. Illusions may solidify, costing strength, stamina, etc. Non Existence (N-E) - State/action of not existing. Ergo, Cinollex possesses indirect influence over life and death, able to revive those previously deceased, whilst, in contrast, having the ability to summon portals (strength/scale/intensity will vary) leading to a realm of "Non Existence". Weaponry Twilight - A dual bladed, over sized, chakram. Silver, when influenced by Light, onyx, by Darkness. Decorated with corresponding jewels, in and around frame. Blades are detachable, said frame is lightweight; makes for good projectile. Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody